Jaehee Kang
Jaehee Kang is one of the characters available from the Casual Story option in Mystic Messenger, and the only female character with a route. She is the chief secretary in the C&R International company and works as Jumin Han's assistant. She is kind and hard working. Personality Even though Jaehee is a fairly serious and independent business woman, she is very caring. Jaehee has her own sense of humour and knows how to have a good chuckle at herself and others. That being said, she likes things to be organized and kept in line (One of the reasons she doesn't like taking care of cats; the one hair she misses while cleaning up after them drives her mad). It's very frustrating to her when things do not go according to schedule or if she is saddled with unexpected extra work. But ever the responsible one, she always comes through and deals the best she can despite the challenges her boss and friend Jumin always throws at her both in work and personal life. Appearance Jaehee is a woman with normal height, 165 cm (5'4"), who weighs 54 kg (119 lbs). She has short brown hair and goldish brown eyes. She wears non-prescription glasses that were given to her by Jumin. She is often seen in a business suit due to her position as Jumin's secretary. She wears a white shirt, a dark brown to black jacket with skirt and shoes and tights. In the after-ending, her hair has grown out long and slightly curled. Background Story Jaehee's mother married a man 20 years older than her, despite her family's wishes. Her father passed away from a disease when she was young leaving her and her mother on their own. When Jaehee was in the 9th grade her mother got in to a car accident and later passed away, leaving her to be raised by her uncle despite his wife's wishes. After graduating from high school, she got a scholarship to a top university from which she graduated a year early. She immediately entered the work force after graduating from college, where she was hired by Jumin Han. Jumin hired her because V proposed the idea of hiring Jaehee to him. She later joined the RFA on Jumin's recommendation. In Deep Story, Jumin mentions that Jaehee is Catholic. Casual Story In Jaehee's route, Jumin decides to embark on a cat project. She is tasked with most of the research and is in charge of organizing the presentation. During this time, Seven notifies the rest of RFA that the messenger has been hacked. Jumin deploys bodyguards for every member except for the player, as the address to her apartment must remain undisclosed. Jaehee is concerned about Zen when he hurts his leg, and after some convincing from the player, she decides to take care of him. Seven contacts V about the hacker, and V claims that he will solve the situation by some unknown means. In addition the cat project, Jumin decides to have Jaehee research coffee. Upon learning more about the process of coffee-making, Jaehee becomes more interested in the subject and is very disappointed when Jumin demands her to give up the project in favor of the cat project. The other RFA members are appalled, especially Zen, who is angry that Jumin is making her work more. With some persuasion from Seven and the player, Jaehee secretly investigates more about coffee while Seven makes her presentation. During the presentation, Jumin is shocked when Jaehee decides to make Longcat the mascot of the cat project instead of Elizabeth 3rd, and, humiliated, he fires her. Jaehee, however, feels free and decides to follow her dream. At the same time, as revenge, Jumin steals one of Seven's cars to vent his anger and lets it crash. As the hacker situation has yet to be solved, V decides to sort out the problem again. At nighttime, he approaches Jumin to tell him that he has appointed him as the next leader of RFA, since he has terminal liver cancer and may be unable to proceed with duties soon. Normal Ending = If the player raises Jaehee's affection but fails to invite enough people to the party, they will get her normal ending. The player arrives at the party and is greeted by Yoosung, who comments on how few people showed up. Zen arrives next and begins to flirt with the player before Yoosung points out who they are. Yoosung leaves to find Jaehee and when he leaves, Jumin walks over and asks the player to speak with him privately. Jumin offers the player the position as his assistant claiming that since the player and Jaehee are close, they will both work similarly. Jaehee finds the two of you and tries to talk you out of taking the job, stating how difficult the work is and instead offers you the opportunity to open a small bakery cafe with her and "live the dream" |-| Bad Endings = Bad Story Ending 1 You convince Jaehee that she has too much work to do and that you should be the one to visit and take care of Zen while his leg is broken. The ending begins with a visual novel of 707 picking you up and taking you to Zen's house. When the two get there Seven explains that it was V's orders to put the player and Zen in the same place so it would be easier to protect them. When 707 leaves Zen asks if you have feelings for him. A chat then opens up with Jumin where he checks that the player is safe at Zen's house. Jaehee enters next and has a moment to ask about the player's safety before being bombarded with more work from Jumin. Never the less, Jumin does have good news for Jaehee, which she hopes to be a vacation. Unfortunately for her it is only the news that a convenience store will be opening up on the main floor of the building. Jaehee appears to be happy with this and leaves just as Yoosung enters. He expresses his fear of getting a job and promptly leaves. Another visual novel set three years later opens next. The player is now married to Zen and has gathered with him, Yoosung and Jaehee to celebrate her earning another pay raise. Jaehee appears to be sick, claiming that she must have drank too much the day before and will not be drinking today. Zen mentions that she's been looking more and more sick every time he's seen her and Yoosung reminds her how her doctor told her that she shouldn't be drinking. Zen then says that Jaehee should think about seeing people and getting married, which makes Yoosung jealous. Yoosung wonders when he'll be able to be in a relationship to which Zen replies that he needs a job first. Jaehee says that she can recommend places for Yoosung to look but Zen remarks that the player looks upset at how Jaehee's life has turned out. Jaehee says that there is no need to worry about her and states how luck the player is to have Zen at their side. Zen starts flirting with the player again which makes Yoosung cringe. Jaehee decides to leave and give the two of you some privacy. Before leaving she says she tells the player she wanted to talk to them more and wishes them happiness. Bad Story Ending 2 If the player insists that Jaehee needs to focus on her work rather than encouraging her to relax, there is a visual novel in which Jaehee returns to the C&R building. Jumin asks why she is there so late, and she says that she is retrieving some documents she left behind. However, it is evident that she is weakened and sick, and as she moves off screen, there is the sound of her collapsing. Jumin informs the player in a chat that Jaehee has passed out from exhaustion and is being taken to the hospital. In the hospital, Jaehee slowly wakes to the sound of one of Zen's shows being played on the TV and is greeted by a relieved Yoosung. Jumin is there as well, and he takes responsibility for overworking her. Jaehee resigns from her position as Jumin's assistant, saying that she feels as though she is broken and that she can no longer do her job. Bad Story Ending 3 If the player consistently takes Jumin's side and covets Jaehee's position, there is a chat in which Jumin announces to Jaehee and the player that he has decided to hire the player in Jaehee's place. Jaehee is wary and attempts to argue against it, but the player is determined. They meet Jumin in the C&R building to sign the contract immediately. The visual novel shifts to two years later. Jumin harshly reprimands the player for getting him the wrong style of shirt and complains about the way they keep making small mistakes. He says that they are not as good a worker as Jaehee was, but that he continues to keep them around because of the player's loyalty to him, which he now values more than meticulousness and efficiency. |-| Bad Relationship = Bad Relationship Ending 1 When Seven mentions that the messenger has been hacked, he warns the player to stay inside, as she tends to step outside when making phone calls. Because the player did not participate in the chat rooms, she was unable to see the message. On the night of the 6th Day, the doorbell will ring. When the player answers it, she sees Unknown waiting at the front door, arriving to escort her away, seeing as she "didn't seem to want to play this game any further." Bad Relationship Ending 2 On the 10th Day, right after Jumin steals and crashes one of Seven's cars, Jaehee comes onto the chat room asking if he's okay. Jumin returns from the crash unscathed, but he realizes that his phone is not accepting calls properly. Jaehee and Yoosung, who logged in the chat room no later, discover that their phones are also bugged and disconnect whenever it seems they would connect to a call. Later, Unknown enters to apartment and approaches the player from beind, ready to take her away. He mockingly tells her that she and the other members of RFA should not have dropped their guard once V had attempted to solve the situation the first time. |-| Good Ending = As she arrived at the party, the MC is immediately greeted by Yoosung. Zen arrives next and flirts with MC until Yoosung leaves to find Jaehee. Right after Zen wonders where Jumin was, he approaches and asks to speak with the player alone. After a proper introduction, Jumin talks about how difficult work has been after Jaehee and asks for your advice. He then asks you to be his assistant and help him figure out what he should do. Jaehee notices the two of you talking and grabs the mic, asking that Jumin return you to the party. She then states that Jumin is looking for a new assistant and that anyone who is qualified should talk to him. This sends a flurry of women after him causing him to run off. Now that the player is alone, Jaehee approaches and congratulates them on how they did with the party. She tells you how excited she is to finally meet you and how much your friendship means to her. Jaehee says that now that she isn't working for Jumin she wants to start her own small business and she wants you to join her. |-| After Ending = The after ending takes place six months after the party. No one has heard from V. Yoosung is working for Jumin as an intern and is evidently suffering in the position. Jumin has yet to officially hire a new assistant, saying that he intends to make Yoosung his assistant instead. Jaehee and the player's new cafe is having its official opening day, and the RFA members all plan to visit. Jumin is irritable over the whole affair, clearly still bitter that neither Jaehee nor the player wanted to be his assistant. The final scene shows the player and Jaehee, her hair now grown out long, welcoming their friends. Relationships Jumin = Jaehee is Jumin's Chief Secretary, her job involves auditing his schedule and also looking after his cat, Elizabeth 3rd, which tends to drive her crazy. Jaehee isn't happy about everything her job with Jumin has to offer, and gets frustrated with him from time to time. But she is always loyal to her boss. She also refers to him as "Mr. Han", showing their professional relationship. Although Jumin seems indifferent to her suffering (he believes that as long as he pays her well, she should have no reason to complain about her workload), he entrusts her with work that goes beyond her role as an assistant (eg. taking charge of a presentation). Because the two are together frequently, they know each other quite well, as well as having respect for one another as a team and friends. |-| Zen = Jaehee is a big fan of Zen's works. Despite her formal and serious approach she often fangirls over him and often agrees with him when talking about his handsomeness and compliments him. It is hinted more than once that Jaehee likes Zen as more than a fan or a friend, although she is loath to admit it. This is possibly because Jaehee strongly believes that romantic relationships between actors and fans would be extremely detrimental to the actor's career. |-| V = Jaehee trusts V because Jumin, her boss, trusts him. V is the reason why Jumin hired Jaehee at the first place as he recommended her to him. V admires Jaehee for being a hard working woman, and Jaehee refers to V as a role model to her. |-| Yoosung = Due to her more serious personality and interests, Jaehee doesn't often agree with Yoosung's addiction to video games. However she does often show a more caring side towards him, and tries to encourage him to take his life more seriously. Yoosung brings up at one point that he sometimes sees Jaehee as an older sister looking out for him. In the Christmas special, Yoosung and Jaehee work together for the C&R fundraiser. Jaehee says she is proud of Yoosung for working so hard. |-| 707 = She is often exasperated with 707 because of his endless jokes and pranks, but does not dislike him. She also respects his work abilities. When 707 is trolling someone, she is often the "straight-man" in the conversation. However, at times, Jaehee will sneak a joke into conversations with 707, to which he greatly enjoys. |-| Rika = She is not very familiar with Rika, as Jaehee was the last one to join RFA, but stated that Rika was a nice and kind person. |-| Elizabeth 3rd = She does not hate Elizabeth 3rd nor cats in general, but doesn't want to be around her because of the cat fur - or she called it "C-Fur" - gets everywhere. Jaehee often mentions how exasperated she is to have to take care of Elizabeth 3rd on such short notices and after-hours. She also finds Jumin's cat projects which often feature Elizabeth 3rd tiring, because they're often unprofitable and require a lot of work she personally has to handle. The spaceship reveals Day 1 = * This collar is quite uncomfortable. * |-| Day 2 = Casual Story * What is the definition of work hours? Does it even exist…? * Hair stands up on the back of my neck when Mr. Han passes by. Deep Story * Jalapeno topping… I want to see it again… * Craving a dark roast pourover coffee today. |-| Day 3 = Casual Story * I would like them to know that I’m not a matchmaker… * I’m sure all this stress from working late will vanish once I see Zen in uniform. Deep Story * Perfectly aligned bedding like a hotel room is a small joy of mine. * The cafeteria’s serving kimchi cheese beef roe fried today. Did they have to list all their ingredients?;; |-| Day 4 = Casual Story * I can do it. Just one more. Cheer up. * My shoe size is 240. Deep Story * I feel like I’ll become C&R’s poltergeist. * Avocado, speedo, tornado, kendo, judo, I want to play judo. |-| Day 5 = Zen Route * Do we have four quarters because of the four seasons? I really hate writing quarter reports. * Yoosung Route * * Jaehee Route * I wish Luciel would create a game called Boss Crush… * I want to drink an einspanner with a bunch of cream on top. Jumin Route * * 707 Route * * |-| Day 6 = Zen Route * Combo menus are so convenient. Wish they would have that for coffee. * Is my comforting not enough? Yoosung Route * * Jaehee Route * Morning meeting is done, and now I must check Zen’s legs… Oh that’s not it! * My pants size is getting to me since I haven’t been working out the past few days. Jumin Route * * 707 Route * * |-| Day 7 = Zen Route * I’m seeing more office couples secretly meeting in the exit staircase. * This magical company card. But all I do is drink coffee. Yoosung Route * * Jaehee Route * Pursuing your dreams requires enormous courage. * Triangle rice zens for lunch, I mean triangle rice balls!! Jumin Route * * 707 Route * * |-| Day 8 = Zen Route * They probably disposed of Zen’s cast already. Hope no one’s secretly keeping it… * Mr. Han is actually fairly generous. He gave all the employees resort vouchers. Yoosung Route * * Jaehee Route * If Zen is in a coffee commercial, I’ll drink it regardless of the taste. * Non-prescription glasses… They were uncomfortable at first but now I’m used to it. Jumin Route * * 707 Route * * |-| Day 9 = Zen Route * I heard the other assistants want to call Mr. Han Lord Jumin. * Yoosung Route * * Jaehee Route * * Jumin Route * * 707 Route * * |-| Day 10 = Zen Route * * Yoosung Route * This is so ridiculous it could be on TV… Nothing will seem real now. * I’ve had five cups of coffee. I hope Zen releases an album of lullabies… Jaehee Route * Should I just throw away my glasses? Or keep them? I should think about it. * I think it was the first time I’ve rebelled against anyone. It didn’t feel so bad. Jumin Route * * 707 Route * * |-| Day 11 = Zen Route * I almost joined a haters forum for Echo Girl… I’ll take this secret to my grave. * Yoosung Route * Should I have given Yoosung a wake-up call? Oh, perhaps that’s not my place. * Should I suggest we go on a holiday after the party? I don’t really want to travel with my boss though. Jaehee Route * I feel like I’m proposing. Calm down, deep breaths. * I never believed in the power of words, but I have no choice but to now. Jumin Route * * 707 Route * * |-| Xmas Special 2016 = Christmas Eve * I used to like snow when I was little, but now all I thinks about is how I'll be going to work. * Santa rides, Rudolph... I mean, Santa rides a sleigh. Look at me... Christmas Day * It's not so bad to spend Christmas being surrounded by so many people. * Organizing the party is hard enough, but cleaning afterwards will take forever... |-| Others = When delete this table when the other tables are complete * She reads romance books, and has recently decided to delete all ebooks with the keyword "#RomanceWithHeir". * She doesn't like getting off work late, but loves the quiet streets at night. * The soles of her shoes are worn out. * She owns a diary. * Her bangs grow quickly. * It's part of her job to catch people parking illegally during busy hours. * She finds it hard to trust someone. * She really hates writing quarters and wonders if they have four quarters because of the four seasons. * She keeps a photo of Zen underneath her mouse pad. * She believes caffeine makes up 80% of her blood. * She finds Combo menus convenient and wishes they had them for coffee. * She once told a girl to not make personal calls during work hours, and the girl started crying, which made Jaehee want to cry too. * "Does the word moderation exist in Mr. Han's dictionary? * She heard that duty free items are 30% cheaper on average and decides that she should make a list. * "A trip to hot springs or a spa... I can't believe this is my issue right now!" * "Should I go to the company cafeteria today? I heard they're serving spaghetti." * She heard the other assistants want to call Mr. Han Lord Jumin * She almost joined a haters forum for Echo Girl... she'll take this secret to her grave * "Shoulder-throw, hip=throw, and of course, the best is Mr. Han-thr..." * She keeps seeing more and more office couples secretly meeting in the exit staircase area of C&R's building. * She had five cups of coffee. She hopes Zen releases an album of lullabies... * "This is so ridiculous it could be on TV... Nothing will seem real now." * She asks to herself if she should suggest they go on a holiday after the party, but she don't really want to travel with her boss though. * "Should I have given Yoosung a wake-up call? Oh, perhaps that's not my place." * Hair stands up on the back of her neck when Jumin passes by. * "What is the definition of work hours? Does it even exits...?" * "I would like them to know that I'm not a matchmaker..." * "I'm sure that all this stress from working late will vanish once I see Zen in uniform." * Her shoe size is 240. * "I can do it. Just one more. Cheer up." * She wants Luciel to create a game called 'Boss Crush'. * She wants to drink an einspanner with a bunch of cream on top. * "Morning meeting is done, and now I must check Zen's legs... Oh that's not it!" * Her pants size is getting to her since she hasn't been working out the past few days. * "Pursuing your dreams requires enormous courage." * "Triangle rice zens for lunch. I mean, triangle rice balls!!" * "Non-prescription glasses... They were uncomfortable at the first but now I'm used to it." * If Zen is in a coffee commercial, she'll drink it regardless of the taste. * "Should I just throw away my glasses? Or keep them? I should think about it." * She thinks this was the first time she has rebelled against anyone. It didn't feel so bad. * "I feel like I'm proposing. Calm down, deep breaths." * She never believed in the power of words, but she has no choice but to now. |-| Trivia * Jaehee really likes coffee. * All the RFA members rely on Jaehee for many things, especially Jumin. ** When the members are sick, it is Jaehee who takes care of them. * She has been working under Jumin for over two years. * Her phone number is (+82)10-4720-#@ZZ * Her email is kjaehee@cheritz.com - if you call her and redirected to her voicemail, she states her email address, and at one point it is in her status. * In her business card, her fax number is 02) 2-723-X#OJ. * It appears that in the good ending, Jaehee questions her sexuality while getting close to the player. **Although Jaehee talks about her friendship between her and the player, she brings up the fact that she was "excited over a girl," and that she was confused. *After the Christmas Special 2016, it is revealed that Jaehee is bisexual. **Jaehee's original route in the Casual Story is a mere friendship between her and he player. However, in the Christmas Special 2016, Jaehee and the player have romantic feelings for each other. This could mean that Jaehee's original route could be transformed into having a homosexual relationship with the player by the creators of the game. *She often takes walks around the park to de-stress herself from work. *Jumin says the only women who are by his side are Jaehee, and his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. * Jaehee's procedure in cheering up Jumin whenever he is stressed or upset is complimenting Elizabeth the 3rd. Jaehee states that this is a successful way in lifting up his mood. *According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: **Her special talents include judo and copy editing **She likes coffee and bento boxes, and dislikes nothing in particular as she eats everything. **Her most used apps are the calendar, phone, document viewer, and text. **She desires rest, a vacation, and an afternoon off. **Her favorite quote is: "Your happiness depends on what makes your soul sing." **If she were to end up in a love triangle with her friend, she would give up her love interest for her friend. **She has a habit of tapping her forehead with her pen. **Her ideal type is a healthy man so that they can live a long life together. **If she could have another job, she would have chosen a stable career as a government official. **She would like to go to one of Zen's shows for a first date. **She does not care for looks, but would like someone who shares the same values as her. **She would gift her date something he needs. **Yoosung believes Jaehee is the youngest chief assistant at C&R International. * She has good vision, but is forced to wear glasses as part of her attire as Jumin's secretary. She keeps her hair short as part of Jumin's demands as his secretary, as well. ** She has long hair in her earlier draft. * Jaehee has a black belt in judo. * Jaehee is weak to alcohol, but does seem to like wine. * In the Orientation Guidebook's Heart to Heart section, Jaehee is the only person to be relied on if the RFA members stranded in nowhere. ** As a player, the voice actors of Jumin Han, Zen, and Unknown also choose to play her route since the guys in RFA are all "unique". ru:Джехи Канг Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Casual Story Category:Jaehee Kang